With respect to the rotation speed sensor based on the Hall technology or the xMR technology, currently there are customer requirements for large magnetic air gap and corresponding duty ratio (40-60%—ratio between Ton and Toff of output signals of e. g. 7 mA/14 mA) as well as additional low output jitter application requirement for indirect tire pressure monitoring functionality (iTMPF). In addition, there is also another application requirement, i.e. realizing the so-called capability of 0 Hz (such as for the Hill-holder functionality).
However, there is so far no rotation speed sensor that can meet the above-mentioned three requirements simultaneously at reasonable costs in one sensor product.